judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Farrow
Judge Farrow is a senior Judge and former Council of Five member. He was identifiable by a cyborg right eye. He was an easily frustrated man and dedicated to the idea of a powerful, hardline Justice Department. History He had been appointed before the end of 2137, present in the Council when Judge Beeny joined.Terror Rising Part 3 He never liked her, claiming years later she was "too damned facetious".Prog 2120 In early 2138, Brit-Cit wanted Dredd and Fintan Joyce extradited to face trial over killing Judges during the exposure of the Isle of Man conspiracy; Farrow believed Brit-Cit had sufficient political muscle compared to the weaker Mega-City One and could enforce that. When the Grindstone Cowboys started destroying Cursed Earth food farms, Farrow was left frustrated that they couldn't just hit a 'mere' mutie gang harder or find more Judges for patrols. As the crisis went on, he tried to convince Chief Judge Hershey to extradite so the Brits would offer aid to their struggles.The Grindstone Cowboys Judge Beeny, who opposed this, believed Farrow was in Brit-Cit's pocket Prog 1973-4 and when Dredd was believed killed (faked by Brit-Cit), Farrow did rapidly suggest that Hershey take some personal time to recover.Megazine 371 Farrow convinced Hershey to extradite Joyce. However, he, Hershey, and the rest of the Council found they'd been manipulated into opening the doors for a Texas City covert takeover. When Hershey attempted to figure out a response Farrow expressed the view that this was the Department's fault for showing lenience with the citizens and that while he didn't agree with all of Oswin's actions, "under her rule" the city was "stronger". Hershey took a dim view of Farrow saying the city was under Oswin's rule and attempted to bully him into backing her up before Oswin arrived to take the Council formally under armed guard. Before Dredd ended the coup, Farrow took the time to tell the Chief Judge that the Texans may execute them if they thought Dredd could win and she should have retired him years ago.Reclamation Hershey retained Farrow but clearly thought little of him, or the others, as she advised the incoming Chief Judge Logan may want a clean sweep in 2141. Logan horrified the city and the old Council by putting a Mechanismo droid, Harvey, on his new council body. Viewing 'machine law' as a threat to the city and, worse, Judge control - "we're the law, not them!" - Farrow organised a conspiracy similar to the one decades earlier to try and pressure McGruder to reinstate the Council, planning to pressure Logan to drop the robot and, if he didn't, arrest him. Under cover of a protest, Farrow led a large number of senior Judges into the Grand Hall of Justice. The coup was thwarted when Dredd arrived, using force of will (and actual force) to cow Farrow and his team, considering them losers disgruntled by being sacked. Logan, thus supported, ordered Farrow to consider himself under arrest. Machine Law Notes *He was co-created by Michael Carroll (though first appearing in a Wagner story) and Colin Macneil. *Farrow's division is never stated, but the optic implies Tek Division. *Originally coloured as a black man, in some panels he is mistakenly coloured white (this has also happened with Maitland). References Category:Characters Category:Mega-City One Judges